


Coachella -- lovelytheband

by iconforagaymess



Series: Song Fic - Mini Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: Mini-fic inspired by Coachella by lovelytheband
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Song Fic - Mini Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781278
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Coachella -- lovelytheband

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s been a hot minute. Sorry about that. In an effort to post maybe at least once a month I’ll be posting little mini song fics. I have a couple I can post now and I’m working on some as well as a new smut. But here’s to hoping I get more content out this year. Also this isn't edited, sorry. Written for Ladies of Marvel bingo.  
> Square-filled: W5 - Swimming Pool

You heard her before you saw her. Her melodious laughter and the sharp smack she delivered to whoever made the joke. Her deeper slightly raspy voice held a warmth that you wanted to wrap yourself in despite not knowing who it belonged to. When you finally saw her you nearly swooned. Her fiery red curls were pulled up and wrapped with yellow and purple flowers. She was small but not tiny, she was the smallest of her group but had the confidence and stance of someone much bigger and more intimidating. Her green eyes shone with light. The deep irises conveyed the utter joy she was feeling at that moment. The corners of her eyes crinkled as the man she was next to continued to tell his story. Your eyes traveled down the curve of her nose down to her red lips, they were almost the color of her hair. Her teeth shined white when she exhaled with a laugh. You bit your lip, trying to figure out how to approach this beauty. You looked down at the dirt and grass that you were standing on just as she looked over to you. Your eyes flicker up and meet hers for a millisecond before you turned and started to walk away. Evidently you were not watching where you were going as you ran into someone who knocked you off balance and directly into the pool you were passing by. You fell in with a wave and quickly stood up in the shallow, warm water.

“Shit,” you mutter under your breath. You feel all eyes on you as you climb out. You hear the laugh again and look up at her.

“Sorry,” She tries to stifle her laugh and gain a neutral face. The party host, your only friend in attendance, rushed over with a towel and lead you inside to dry off. She gives you an extra set of clothes, albeit a bit more…than you usually wore, but they were dry and you were cold. You pulled on the bright jumper and ripped jean shorts and walked out to join the party again. Or at least you joined the few calm people in the kitchen, snacking on the chips and pretzels. You had been in there for a while when the beautiful red head walked in, in-search of you. Her eyes lit up as they landed on you watching your phone, handful of goldfish crackers in your other hand. You were sat up on the granite counters, a jacket covering your legs as you kicked them back and forth. She walked towards you and places a hand on your shoulder to gain your attention. A small surprised shriek escapes you, you let out a shaky breath and look over at the red-head that scared you.

“I’m sorry, again.” She lifts her hand off of you. “I just needed to come and apologize for laughing. I was uh, just trying to diffuse uh, the tension.” You raised your brows, pursed your lips and nodded, not believing her. “And sorry for scaring you. Let’s start over how about?” You puts her hand out to yours. “I’m Natasha.” You slide off of the counter and take her hand.

“I’m Y/N.”


End file.
